It Only Took a Minute
by FlyingFerret
Summary: It was supposed to be the most romantic day of her life. But it wasn't. The one day that would bind her and Ron together forever, but as fate would have it, she was robbed of that special memory. And now, she was pregnant. With Draco Malfoy's child.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing, only the plot

Prologue

It was supposed to be the most romantic day of her life. But it wasn't. The one day that would bind her and Ron together forever, but as fate would have it, she was robbed of that special memory. Hermione Granger sat on the grass, her white wedding dress spread around her like a shimmering pool. The day was too bright and sunny for her mood. The birds sung songs too happy for her pleasure.

How could she have been so stupid? How could she have slept with another man just weeks before she and Ron were to be married? Sure, it was when they were fighting, nearly calling off the wedding. Hermione had been vulnerable and he had been there...What was she thinking?! He was her worst enemy, merely taking advantage of her. And now, she was pregnant. With Draco Malfoy's child.

After Ron had found out that Hermione was pregnant he left. He never asked who the father was. He knew it wasn't his because they had never slept together promising each other they'd wait until after they were married. Hermione didn't want anyone to know who the father was. But Malfoy deserved to know.

So after what seemed like hours, Hermione pushed herself up from the ground and returned inside to change out of her now useless wedding gown. Once back in jeans and a red tank top she Apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Once standing outside the house, she began to have second thoughts. Why should she tell him? He wouldn't care. But she didn't listen to the voice inside her head telling her to go home and knocked on the door.

"May I help you?" She was greeted by a pale, blonde woman who she assumed to be Malfoy's mother.

Regaining her composure, she spoke, trying desperately to keep her voice from shaking, "Hi, is Mal-Draco home?"

"Yes he is, come on in."

She waited nervously as Mrs. Malfoy went to fetch Malfoy for her. What was she going to say to him?

"What do you want, Granger?" No, this wasn't the same person she had slept with. This was the same Draco Malfoy the she'd always known. Cruel and uncaring. "Well?"

"Malfoy...I have something to tell you..." she began slowly, "Remember that night...earlier this month?" He nodded knowingly. "Well something happened that night..."

"Just get to the point, Granger," he snapped, clearly irritated.

"Malfoy, I'm pregnant!" she whispered, "With your child."

For a moment he just stood there staring at her, his face expressionless.

"Get out," he said quietly, but firmly.

"Malfoy..."

"I said get out!" he said again louder, fire in his grey eyes.

She left knowing that she should never have come.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mum!" the nine year old shouted from her bedroom doorway. "You promised we would go see Fred and George today!" The brunette child sighed and shook her head as her mother came out of the bathroom in a towel.

"Relax, Kairi," Hermione laughed, "It's only nine in the morning. If I know the twins they're not even awake yet. Go get yourself some cereal and I'll be right down."

Hermione returned to her bedroom to dress. Choosing a simple outfit of a pair of jeans and a green tee-shirt, she grabbed her purse from the top of the dresser and headed downstairs.

Things hadn't turned out so bad after all for Hermione. She had a beautiful daughter that, except for her eyes, looked nothing like Malfoy. Everyone thought she was Ron's child. The day after he had left her he returned, saying he would help her raise the child. So they got married, explaining that Ron had gotten cold feet the first time. He never asked who the father was and she never offered him the information. For all Kairi and everyone else were concerned, Ron was the father.

"Dad left," Kairi announced the moment Hermione walked into the kitchen. "Harry needed his help with an assignment." Harry and Ron had both become Aurors'.

"Then we'll have a girls day out," she smiled to her child, who grinned back. Hermione fixed herself a piece of toast and sat across from Kairi.

The loud knocking on the door interrupted their peace and quiet.

"What in Merlin's name-I'm coming!" she said, shouting the last part.

"Harry? What are you doing here? Where's Ron?"

"You two need to leave, right now!" Harry commanded.

"What's going on?"

Not answering her question, Harry pulled both her and Kairi's cloaks from the hall closet. Handing Hermione hers, he fastened Kairi's around her neck.

"Harry, what's going on?" asked the confused child, repeating her mother's forgotten question.

Saying nothing, Harry merely looked down at Kairi with fear in his eyes. Sighing, he gathered her in his arms and held her tightly.

Finally, he turned to Hermione, still holding Kairi, and spoke softly, "He's back. Voldemort's come back."

"But how? I thought you destroyed him," Hermione commented.

He shook his head. "Hermione, you know as well as I do that there's still one more Horcrux left. He could perfectly well still be alive, and he is. Anyway, I need Ron with me and I don't want you two here alone. Fred and George said that you can stay with them until things die down and Ron can be with you."

There was something Harry wasn't telling her, but still, she nodded in agreement and took her daughter into her own grasp.

"Be careful, Harry," Hermione demanded.

"You too, Hermione."

Holding tight to Kairi, she Apparated to Diagon Alley.

Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly unnerved as she and Kairi entered the Weasley twin's joke shop. Things had to be bad if Harry thought they wouldn't be safe in their own home.

They were greeted by George, who smiled and hugged them both.

"Hey Kairi, would you go into the back and tell Fred that we need more Nosebleed Nougats?" George asked.

Kairi nodded happily and ran off to do her task.

"You doing alright, 'Mione?" George asked once Kairi was out of earshot. "I know that it's hard with Ron gone so much."

"I've been holding up alright," Hermione answered softly. "Listen, could you keep an eye on Kairi while I run some errands?"

He nodded. "Sure, no problem. Be careful, Hermione. Only let those you must see you."

She smiled and pulled her hood over her head. "'I'll be careful."

Thanking him, she exited the shop. Nearing the corner, she was greeted by a rough jerk into a deserted alleyway. She stiffened as a hand was pressed over her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Quiet Granger!" A pair of cool gray eyes stared back at her and he slowly took his hand away from her mouth. "It's just me. I'm not going to hurt you."

Once he released her, she asked, "What do you want, Malfoy? And it's not 'Granger' anymore."

"The little girl that was with you. Is she…"

"Yes," Hermione answered quickly, "Kairi is our daughter."

Not meeting her eyes, he asked, "May I meet her?"

Slowly, she shook her head, "She doesn't even know that you exist. Everyone, including her, thinks that Ron is her father. Besides, you didn't care when you found out that I was pregnant. Why should I think now is any different?" She was glad that he didn't stop her when she left the alleyway.

Hermione almost forgot about her errands to return to Kairi, but stopped herself knowing she was safe with the twins, not realizing that Malfoy followed her all through the alley and back to the joke shop.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" George snapped as the blonde came through the door only moments after Hermione had returned. She was glad that Kairi was in the back helping Fred groom the Pygmy Puffs.

"It occurred to me that I haven't paid the Weasleys a visit in a while. So, here I am." Malfoy flashed George and Hermione the famous Malfoy smirk.

Hermione stepped forward and growled, "Get out!"

"I want to see her!" he demanded, loud enough for only her to hear.

"No!"

"Mum!" her heart skipped a beat when Kairi ran toward her, a bright, pink pygmy puff in her hand. "Fred said I could keep it if its alright with you."

"That's fine, sweetie," she said quickly, her eyes still on Malfoy.

"Who are you?" Kairi asked just like any little kid would.

"Draco Malfoy," he said, surprisingly some what polite.

She smiled and extended her hand, "Kairi Weasley. It's nice to meet you."

Hermione couldn't help but smile. Her daughter knew nothing of this man before her. As far a Kairi knew, he was just as sweet and caring as her uncles and so that's how she treated him.

"It's nice to meet you too, Kairi."

Wow, Hermione thought, he can act like a gentlemen when he wants to. Though she was relieved when Fred offered her a trip to the ice cream shop and she gladly followed him outside.

"There, you've seen her," Hermione whispered to Malfoy, "Now leave." He looked at Hermione once more and left.

After a few minutes of silence, George took Hermione by the hand and led her into the storage room.

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about? Why was Malfoy here? And why did he look so happy when he saw Kairi? Why-"

"Because he's her father!" she finally shouted after nine years of silence.

George laughed, "That's funny, Hermione. And I thought that Fred and I were the masters," he stopped short when he noticed Hermione's pained expression, "You are joking, aren't you? But I thought-"

Hermione shook her sadly, "I found out I was pregnant with Kairi on my wedding day. Ron almost left me, but agreed to help me raise her," she sighed, "Draco Malfoy is her biological father."

"Kairi deserves to know who her real father is," George said sternly.

"I know," she sighed, running trebling fingers through her hair. "I know."

"Tell her"

Hermione nodded. She would do it. She'd tell her the truth.

"Malfoy's what?!" Fred hissed when Hermione told him the truth.

"He's her father," she repeated.

Hermione didn't want to explain it to Kairi. She wouldn't understand.

"Hermione, you promised," George reminded her, "If you don't tell her I will."

"She won't understand," Hermione whispered.

"Make her understand," George said firmly, turning to the storage room door and shouted out onto the sales floor for Kairi to come.

For the first time, it pained Hermione to look at her daughter.

"Mum, what's wrong? You look sad." Kairi look up at Hermione.

With one more glace toward the twins she sighed, "Kairi, we need to talk." She sat on a box and reached for her child.

"About what?" she asked sitting on her mothers' lap.

"Remember that man you met earlier, Draco Malfoy?" Kairi nodded, "Kairi, sweetie. Malfoy is…well…he's your…father…"

Kairi laughed, "That's a good one Mum. Everyone knows Ron is my father."

"No, he's not. Ron is only your father in the sense that he takes care of you and he loves you. But his blood does not run through your veins. Draco Malfoy is your real father."

"Does Dad know?" Kairi asked.

"Ron knows your not his, but he doesn't know Malfoy's your father. He never asked so I never told him. And I rather he didn't know who your real father is. While we were in school Ron, Harry, and I never got along with Malfoy, we were enemies, you could say. And if your dad found out that Malfoy was your father he might leave us." Hermione explained, not once looking at Kairi.

"I want to see him, Draco Malfoy," Kairi announced suddenly.

The question caught Hermione by surprise and she didn't know what to say at first.

Finally, she shook her head, "I don't think that's a good idea. Malfoy has never been a good man and I don't want you to be around him. His father's a Death Eater."

"That doesn't mean he is!" Kairi interrupted, "Please! He's my father! I have the right to see him!"

"And I have the right to tell you no. If he hadn't followed me here earlier you wouldn't even know. He didn't have my permission to see you."

Kairi stormed out of the storage room and could be heard climbing up the stair to the twins apartment above the shop.

Hermione glared at George. "Happy? She knows."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

The mother and daughter browsed the books in Flourish and Blotts, but for once Hermione's mind couldn't even be cleared by the world of books. The last few days had gone by at a painfully slow pace. Kairi scarcely spoke a word to anyone, not even to the twins. She hadn't forgotten about the news of her father.

Hermione sighed. "Kairi, enough is enough. You need to learn that you're not always going to get your way."

Putting down the book she had been looking at she muttered, "I want to see him."

Groaning, Hermione rolled her eyes. Her daughter was just as stubborn as she was. Turning back to Kairi she found that she no longer stood beside her.

"Kairi?" she called, looking around the many book shelves.

When she heard Malfoy's voice, she knew no good could come from it.

Peering from behind the shelf, Hermione could see Malfoy speaking with a women, whom she recognized to be Pansy Parkinson.

"Our Master is not pleased with you, Draco," Pansy cooed, "Not pleased at all."

"You think it's so easy?" Malfoy growled back in return. "Things like this take time, Parkinson. Not that you would know."

Pansy merely smirked at him, "Don't play coy with me. The Dark Lord respects me because I listen to him. I do as he says without question, unlike you."

Malfoy snapped. Grabbing Pansy by the shoulders, he shoved her into the brick wall. "Don't you dare speak to me that way. I have done more then you could ever imagine!"

Suddenly, the sound of a book hitting the floor shattered everyone's attention. Kairi stood only few away from Hermione, staring with frightened eyes at Malfoy.

With a pop, Hermione was left alone with only Kairi and Malfoy.

Straightening up, Malfoy quickly put on a grin, "Hello Kairi. How are you?"

Backing away farther from Malfoy, Kairi hurried to Hermione's side.

"What's wrong, Kairi?" Malfoy asked, laughing slightly.

Hermione wrapped her arm around their child and pulled her close. This was the reason she didn't want Kairi to meet Malfoy. He couldn't help being what he was, who he was. And not even knowing his child would change that.

Kairi pulled at her cloak, "I want to go home. Now." She was scared of Malfoy.

Hermione nodded. Taking the nine year old by the hand, she lead her away from the unwanted moment.

Kairi's POV

Her mother quietly closed the bedroom door behind her as she left Kairi alone. Curling up in her blanket she tossed her book on the bed. There was no way her mind would settle enough to read.

Was her father really as horrible as she witnessed? Did this Draco Malfoy even know that she was his daughter? Kairi had to know.

Jumping out of bed, Kairi changed from her pajamas into jeans and a sweatshirt. Her mother had just said good-night, so there wasn't a big chance of her finding that her child snuck off.

Taking a deep breath, Kairi scooped up a handful of Floo Powder.

"Malfoy Manor."

Within seconds the nine year old found herself standing in an elegant living room. Stepping out of the fireplace, she saw Draco, her father, quickly scrambling up from his spot on one of the many couches.

"Kairi?"

Confidant like her mother, she walked toward Draco with determinedness shinning in her gray eyes. "I know," she began, "I know who you are, Draco Malfoy. Mum told me everything after you showed up at the twins' Joke Shop. She told me that you're my real father. Is that true?"

Sighing, Draco sat down once again, gesturing for her to come and do the same. Only when she sat beside him did he begin to explain.

"Yes," he answered softly, "I'm your father."

"Why didn't Mum tell me about you before?" she asked curiously.

Draco laughed and said simply, "Because from the moment we met your mum has hated me. To her I was an arrogant ferret and to me she was a know-it-all Mudblood."

Kairi shook her head, still seemingly confused, "If you two hate each other so much then why did you have me?"

Smiling softly at his daughter he ran a finger across her cheek and said, "Hermione and Ron had just gotten into a fight. She was upset and came to me. She thought that if anyone could take away her pain it was her worst enemy. She knew that around me her mind would be far away from Ron. For one night she didn't hate me. For one night I didn't hate her. She was no longer a worthless Mudblood and I could relate to her. I could sympathize with what she was going through." He took Kairi in his arms for the first time and hugged her tightly. "Your mother loves you beyond all belief. She has always loved you and always will. Hermione cares about you so much that she kept you from me in hopes that it would keep you safe."

Pulling away slightly, Kairi asked, "Safe from what?"

"Safe from me," he whispered, "If my father knew that I had a child with Hermione-a Muggle-born- he would kill you both. And I don't want to think of what would happen if the Dark Lord found out about you. I love you, Kairi. You need to know that. I may not show it in the same way Ron might, but I do with all my heart. That is why we can't see each other again; I don't want to see you get hurt. Listen to your mother. She will look after you, and so will Ron and Harry. You have to go now."

"But-"

"Now, Kairi," he said firmly.

Nodding, she left the couch, pulling a hand full of Floo Powder from the pouch in her pocket.

"Bye," she said emotionlessly, throwing the dust into smoldering flames.


End file.
